The invention relates to a system for acquisition and centralization of data obtained through the exploration of a geologic formation, which facilitates grouping in a central station, of data independently collected by a plurality of stations.
The system according to the invention may notably be applied to the geophysical exploration field for which the survey of reservoirs containing petroleum effluents requires the setting of complex systems for collecting signals of various kinds representative of the configuration of the formations monitored or of thermodynamic data obtained in situ, and notably data collection systems at least part of which are installed permanently.